Momentos especiales
by Kayazarami
Summary: Recopilación de historias breves de parejas slash de Harry Potter.
1. Índice

**~ Momentos especiales~ **

_Recopilación de historias breves de parejas slash de Harry Potter._

Aquí encontrareis historias de menos de 1.000 palabras de muchas parejas distintas, siempre slash, escritas por mí, Kayazarami.

Así mismo, en los comentarios podéis sugerirme parejas, prometo tenerlas en cuenta.

**ÍNDICE**

* * *

**1\. Índice.**

* * *

**2\. Explosión.**

_Pareja: _Severus S./Harry P.

_Resumen: _El fallo de siempre tiene resultados inesperados.

* * *

**3\. Sensación.**

_Pareja: _Sirius B./Harry P.

_Resumen: _Ya que no se me dan bien las palabras, te demostraré que aún estás vivo.

* * *

**4\. Recompensa.**

_Pareja: _Lucius M./Harry P.

_Resumen: _El cabeza de la familia Malfoy siempre salda las deudas pendientes.

* * *

**5\. Después**

_Pareja: _Severus S./Harry P.

_Resumen: _Después ya era tarde y tendría que vivir con ello.

* * *

**5\. Banana**

_Pareja: _Draco M./Harry P.

_Resumen: _Draco era caprichoso, pero Harry era un testarudo. Y no siempre salía ganando el rubio.

* * *

**6\. Todavía**

_Pareja: _Severus S../Harry P.

_Resumen: _Cinco años desde que terminó la guerra y todavía no lo entendían.

* * *

**7\. Sueños**

_Pareja: _Sirius B./Remus L.

_Resumen: _Incluso a su lado sabe que, si no puede estar con él, nada vale la pena.


	2. Explosión

**Autora:** Kayazarami

**Protagonistas: **Severus Snape/Harry Potter

**Advertencias:** slash (relación chico/chico), UA (a partir del séptimo libro), romance, angustia.

**Resumen: **El fallo de siempre tiene resultados inesperados.

**Notas: **Para el concurso de inspiración momentánea _Harry, kiss me! _de Universo Fanfics.

**Palabras:** 100.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

****Explosión****

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Harry suspiró.

Sacrificarse. Matar a Voldemort. Perder a seres queridos.

¿Y todo para qué?

Para repetir séptimo y volver a dar Pociones con él.

¿Recompensa? Y una mierda. Una condena.

—¡Señor Longbottom, por qué de su caldero sale humo amarillo cuando debería ser...!

Y entonces pasó.

La poción explotó.

Neville retrocedió, empujando al profesor que se había acercado a toda velocidad y que se fue de frente hacia Harry, chocando justo por...

Los labios.

Un beso.

Harry se quedó paralizado.

Snape se incorporó rápidamente.

El resto de la clase los miraba en estupefacto silencio.

Y entonces Neville se desmayó.

**Fin**


	3. Sensación

**Autora:** Kayazarami

**Pareja: **Sirius Black/Harry Potter

**Advertencias:** slash (relación chico/chico), UA (a partir del quinto libro), romance, angustia, situado en el séptimo año de Harry.

**Notas: **Para el concurso de inspiración momentánea _Harry, kiss me! _de Universo Fanfics.

**Palabras:** 98 (de un máximo de 100).

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

****Sensación****

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

—Me matará —dijo Harry, mirando a su padrino con tristeza.

El animago nunca había sido bueno consolando, así que simplemente se acercó y le abrazó.

—Vas a ganarle —aseguró.

—No puedo. No voy a sobrevivir a esto, Sirius. Es como si ya estuviera muerto.

Determinado, el sangre pura se inclinó y besó suavemente, por primera vez, los labios del moreno.

—Estás vivo. Y tienes toda la vida por delante, porque vas a ganar.

Harry no respondió, pero se dejó besar de nuevo.

Quería experimentar otra vez esa sensación, antes de su duelo con Voldemort.

**Fin**


	4. Recompensa

**Autora:** Kayazarami

**Pareja: **Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Advertencias:** slash (relación chico/chico), EWE (Epilogue? what epilogue?), romance, angustia.

**Resumen: **El cabeza de la familia Malfoy siempre salda las deudas pendientes.

**Notas: **Para el concurso de inspiración momentánea _Harry, kiss me! _de Universo Fanfics.

**Palabras:** 100.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

****Recompensa****

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Harry le encontró esperándole a la salida de su entrenamiento de quidditch con los Chudley Cannons.

—Por vigésima vez; no quiero nada.

—Un Malfoy siempre salda sus deudas. _Algo_ tiene que querer.

—Dejar de encontrarme con usted cada dos días estaría bien.

Lucius negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces no quiero nada —dijo Harry.

Lucius resopló frustrado, le cortó el paso con su cuerpo y lo acorraló contra la pared, para darle un lento, largo y húmedo beso que lo dejó jadeando.

—Bueno, puede que quiera más de esto.

Lucius sonrió satisfecho y volvió a besarle.

**Fin**


	5. Después

****Autora: ****Kayazarami

****Pareja: ****Harry/Severus

**Advertencias:** Slash (relación chico/chico), romance, angustia, drama, tragedia.

****Notas: ****Estaba enferma, pero me apetecía escribir algo. Escrito el 09/04/2014 trasteando con el móvil (celular).

****Disclaimer:**** Ni Severus, ni Harry, ni el universo de HP me pertenecen. Son obra y gracia de J. K. Rowling y yo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

****Después****

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Tumbado en su solitaria cama en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, Harry Potter no conseguía conciliar el sueño.

Había derrotado a Voldemort tres días atrás.

Todos sus seres queridos vivos estaban a salvo, ya no había más peligro.

La guerra había acabado.

Y sin embargo... No conseguía dormir.

Porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos, lo veía. La mirada negra desesperada de un hombre al que odió toda su vida, perdida en los ojos que había heredado de su madre, segundos antes de morir.

_Mí...ra...me..._

Lo había hecho, pero no le había visto realmente.

Ahora le veía. Por completo.

Y por eso no podía dormir.

¿Cómo iba a volver a conciliar el sueño, sabiendo todo lo que ese hombre había hecho por él?

—A pesar de lo mucho que me odiaba, fue el único que nunca me utilizó —murmuró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no llorar—. Si hubiera podido salvarlo...

Sacudió cabeza con pesar, pues no valía la pena pensar en imposibles.

Solo tenía una cosa clara.

Si Severus Snape estuviese vivo, probablemente se habría enamorado de él.

**Fin**


	6. Banana

****Autora: ****Kayazarami

****Pareja: ****Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

****Advertencias: ****slash (relación chico/chico), contenido obsceno, lenguaje vulgar.

****Resumen: ****Draco era caprichoso, pero Harry era un testarudo. Y no siempre salía ganando el rubio.

****Notas: ****Respondiendo al reto frutoso de Makar en Universo Fanfics.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

****Banana****

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

—Vamos, no seas así.

—Hn.

El moreno rió por lo bajo. Quizás Draco Malfoy era el ser más caprichoso sobre la faz de la Tierra, pero, como solía decir él, Harry era el jodido niño que vivió para ser un testarudo.

Así que el rubio no debería sorprenderse tanto si en alguna ocasión, sus caprichos se volvían contra él.

—Esa no era la idea, Potter.

Vaya, era "Potter" nuevamente.

—Tú fuiste el que quiso probar cosas nuevas, Malfoy.

—¡Si, pero contigo!

—Y conmigo las probaste.

—El destino de esa banana era tu trasero, Potter. No el mío.

—Ya te dije que no iba a dejar que metieras eso en mi, Draco. Pero como siempre, no puedo negarte nada así que tú querías experimentar con fruta, pues eso tuviste.

—Maldito cara-rajada.

—Ten cuidado con lo que deseas la próxima vez, dragoncito.

Aquello fue más de lo que el rubio pudo aguantar. Se puso en pie y le lanzó un petrificus totalus.

—Vamos a ver que te parecen mis nuevos deseos, Potter —sonrió con malevolencia—. Porque esta vez he traído una cesta llena de fruta que usar.

****Fin****


	7. Todavía

**Autora:** Kayazarami

**Protagonistas: **Severus Snape/Harry Potter

**Advertencias:** slash (relación chico/chico), WI? (en donde Snape no ha muerto en la Batalla Final), romance, angustia.

**Resumen: **Cinco años desde que terminó la guerra y todavía no lo entendían.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

****Todavía****

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

A Harry le irritaba que, cinco años después de la guerra, muchos magos aún creyesen que su pareja, Severus Snape, era un mortífago, un traidor o un asesino sin escrúpulos.

Era un bonito día de primavera y le había propuesto ir al Cabeza de Puerco a tomar algo juntos. El pocionista había aceptado, aunque a regañadientes, no le gustaba demasiado abandonar el colegio.

¿Y todo para qué?

Para acabar teniendo que lanzarle un expelliarmus a un idiota que se les había acercado asegurando que lo iba a librar del hechizo que supuestamente Severus le había lanzado para que estuvieran juntos.

Cinco años. Y todavía tenía que ver como los errores del pasado atormentaban a su marido.

**Fin**


	8. Sueños

****Autora: ****Kayazarami

****Pareja: ****Sirius B./Remus L.

****Advertencias: ****Slash (relación chico/chico), romance.

**Resumen: **Si no puede estar con él, nada vale la pena.

****Disclaimer: ****Ni Sirius, ni Remus, ni el universo de HP me pertenecen. Son obra y gracia de J. K. Rowling y yo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

****Sueños****

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

A veces, Remus Lupin podía permitirse pasar la noche en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, para olvidar durante unas horas la guerra que sacudía al mundo mágico, su obligación con la Orden del Fénix y las escasas probabilidades de éxito que tenían y reír como un adolescente con Sirius, comer lo que fuera que hubiese en la sucia cocina y sentarse a leerle algún libro al animago.

En esos escasos momentos se sentía vivo, en paz con el universo, feliz de estar en el lugar en donde siempre había querido estar. Con Sirius, juntos. Sin cárceles mágicas, malentendidos, desconfianzas ni preocupaciones entre los dos. Solo Canuto y Lunático, los dos últimos merodeadores haciendo un poco de las suyas.

Pero luego, más tarde, bien entrada la noche, cuando se tumbaba a dormir junto a Sirius en alguna de las frías y lúgubres habitaciones, le invadía el miedo.

El miedo a perderle de nuevo, a que cualquiera con más poder que él, un misero licántropo, se lo llevara otra vez a donde no pudiera alcanzarle, ni preguntarle si las acusaciones sobre él eran ciertas o no.

"_En el fondo, nunca lamenté mi encierro en Azkaban, ¿sabes?"_ le había dicho Sirius una vez._ "Porque lo merecía. Yo le dije a James que eligiera a Colagusano como guardián secreto. Así que, en realidad, la culpa es mía"._

Y ningún argumento había podido convencerlo de lo contrario.

Es por eso que Remus lo sabe. Que Sirius hará cualquier cosa para expiar esa culpa que no le pertenece, pero con la que tiene que cargar. Lo que sea. Incluso morir.

Que Harry se ha convertido en su prioridad absoluta.

Y eso lo tiene aterrorizado. Porque no quiere perderle. No quiere vivir de nuevo sin él. Necesita tenerlo ahí, durmiendo a su lado, agitándose incluso cuando sueña cosas apacibles (porque trece años en Azkaban han dejado su mente caótica y confusa), para ver como se tranquiliza apenas lo envuelve con sus brazos.

Lo necesita más que a nada en el mundo.

Y, si vuelve a perderle, esta seguro de que está vez no tardará demasiado tiempo en seguirlo.

A donde sea que vaya.

**Fin**


End file.
